This invention relates to a method and means for controlling row planters. Conventional multi-row planters in recent years have been capable of planting as many as 8, 12 or even 24 rows at a single pass. In the use of these planters, a problem is often encountered when the farmer reaches the edge of the field which he is planting. If he is using an eight row planter and there are only four rows left to be planted, he has no way of shutting off the remainder of the unneeded planters for the remaining rows.
Some presently known planters include two separate controls for each half of the rows on the planter. One control permits the deactuation of one half of the rows on the planter, and the other control permits the deactuation of the other set of rows on the planter.
However, in order for a farmer to operate these presently known controls to shut off half of the rows on the planter, it is necessary for him to dismount from the tractor and manually shut off the controls. Ths is cumbersome and usually the farmers do not go to the trouble of dismounting from the tractors. Consequently, farmers often double plant several rows at the edge of a field, thereby adding substantially to the cost of seed for planting a field.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for controlling row planters.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for controlling row planters wherein the farmer can shut off half of the row planters while leaving the remaining half operable.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which enables the farmer to selectively control the planter without having to dismount from the tractor pulling the planter.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a control device which can be easily adapted to planters presently known in the art.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is simple in operation, economical in manufacture, and durable in use.